


A Package and Pizza

by KuroBakura



Series: After Hours (HIDDLESWORTH) Series [6]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Chris Hemsworth - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 20:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4680176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Misha delivers a package (a gift from Adam) to Tom's office and spends lunchtime with his man and their friend, Benedict. What Adam and Benedict have one thing in common....they both love Misha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Package and Pizza

**Author's Note:**

> Please do not flame or bash.

Tom was walking around the office, checking up on people and the progression of certain projects that a few people were doing for several big name clients. Chris was out, working, with one of their/his client. As he looked up, someone was coming out of the elevator wearing a plaid, short sleeved shirt and an a pair of crisp blue jeans with a brown belt going through the loops. It was Adam's boyfriend, Misha. Misha was holding a brown package in his hand.

“May I help you?” Tom asked the man.

“Yes. I am looking for Tom Hiddleston. The receptionist told me he works on this floor.” Misha told him.

“That would be me.” Tom told Misha. Misha took a silent and quick breath. The man that stood in front of him was absolutely gorgeous.

“Um, are you alight, Sir?” Tom asked. Misha snapped of it quickly, realizing that he should not have these thoughts in his head because he already has a boyfriend and it was not right to do that...well he felt like it was not right to do this.

“Um, yes, thanks. I was wondering if this was the right building but now I know it is. I have a package for you from my boss. He works and owns the new clothing store down the street.” Misha said. Misha did not know what was in the package but was not going to open it just because he was curious. He knows better than that. Tom walked over to Misha.

“Oh. Well, thank you. I can take it for here. No need to bring back to my office.” Tom said. Misha nodded and handed him the package. Tom took the package and smiled. Misha looked at his watch.

“I better get going. Have a great day.” Misha said, blushing.

“You too.” Tom replied. Misha bowed in thanks and went down the steps instead of using the elevator. Tom walked to his office, opened the door and went inside. He closed the door behind him and put the package on the desk. Tom read the label on the box. It was from Adam Lambert and the only other writing on it was an address from down the block.

“Fashion Sense. Hmm...clever name.” Tom thought. He opened the box and saw a letter on top of it. Tom picked up the piece of paper and read it.

Dear Mr. Hiddleston,

My name is Adam and I wanted to say hello. I opened up a shop down the street and wanted to get to know some of the businesses that work on the same block. Hope we can meet one day. I have included a business card and also a gift, I gave you a t-shirt. I sent an X-large because I do not know your exact size. If it does not fit, come by and I will switch it out. Have a great day!

Sincerely,

Adam Lambert

 

Tom put the note down and took the shirt and card out of the box. It had the logo of the store on it but it had nice font on it. Plus, it was a gift after all. Suddenly, there was a knock at his door.

“Who is it?” Tom asked.

“It's Chris.” the person said from behind the door. There was two guys named Chris that works there but he knows what they sound like.

“Come on in, Mr. Hemsworth.” Tom said, smiling at the door. The door opened and Chris popped his head in.

“Hey. I just wanted to let you know that I got some paperwork that I need to go over with you to make sure every thing is order for the client.” Chris said, smiling back at Tom.

“Okay. I'll be out in a minute to let you know when I am ready.” Tom replied.

“Okay then.” Chris said. Chris noticed the box on the desk but decided not to ask what it was in it.

“Tom?” Chris suddenly piped up.

“Yes?” Tom asked back.

“Are we still on for dinner tonight?” Chris whispered so the people outside did not hear what they were talking about. Tom nodded his head yes and smiled. Chris nodded back.

“I'll be waiting outside for you.” Chris said, then closed the door. Tom went back outside his office to go talk to Chris.

 

_**(Back At Adam's Store)** _

 

Misha walked in to the store and saw Adam talking to his friend, Benedict, who stopped by the shop to say hello. They both turned to Misha, who stood there, nervously.

“Hi, Ben.” Misha said, happily.

“Hey, Mish-Mish!” Benedict said to him. Misha and Benedict went to High School together but Ben is a year and a half older than Misha. Benedict was madly in love with Misha.

“Hi, honey.” Misha said to Adam.

“Hey, boo.” Adam said as he walked over to Misha. Adam hugged and kissed Misha on the cheek. Benedict did not show it but he was really jealous.

“Stop touching my man before I smack you, bitch.” Benedict thought to himself. Adam and Benedict when to college together and we very close. When Benedict heard that Adam was dating Misha, Benedict became a bit more distance from Adam. Basically, he HATES Adam's guts but he stays friends with him for Misha's sake and to make him happy. Even though, he knew ALL of Adam's deep and dark secrets. Even his crush on Chris Hemsworth.

“Hey, Ben, want to stay and eat lunch with us?” Misha asked. Benedict really did not want to because of Adam but he wanted to because of Misha.

“Sure, I would to love to.” Benedict said and then nodded. Misha smiled.

“What do you feel like having?” Misha asked Benedict and Adam.

“Well, what do you feel like having, Misha?” Benedict asked.

“I have a hankering for some pizza.” Misha said.

“Misha, are you sure? Wouldn't you like to have something a bit more..healthy?” Adam asked. Misha suddenly felt sad about even saying he wanted it. Benedict suddenly the urge to take Adam and bash him against the wall behind him but kept his cool.

“Pizza sounds lovely, Misha.” Benedict piped. Misha suddenly felt better but Adam was a tad pissed off.

“Okay. Pizza it is then.” Adam said.

“Yay! I'll get the menu and my phone.” Misha said, going to get the pamphlets that they had for the local pizza places. When Misha ran off to go get the menus, Benedict looked at Adam with a look on his face. Adam looked at Benedict.  
“What?” Adam said.

“I can not you actually said that to him.” Benedict said. Adam does not know Misha's past much so he really can not blame Adam but he still should not have said it.

“Oh, come on, I was just trying to help him.” Adam said.

“Adam...he is a grown man and can make his own decisions about what he does with his life and his body.” Benedict said.

“I know that, Benedict. I am not stupid.” Adam said.

“Well, it was really mean and hurtful.” Benedict said. Adam decided to let it go.

“Whatever, Ben. I was trying to helpful. Just let it go, okay?” Adam said.

“Fine. For Misha's sake.” Ben said. Misha came back in to the room, holding 3 menus in his arms.

“Um...is everything alright?” Misha asked, looking at them both.

“Everything is fine, darling.” Adam said.

“Everything's good.” Benedict replied, smiling.

“Okay. I found the menus. Lets head to the bar area and go look at these.” Misha said. The “Bar area” is not for alcohol or anything. It's basically where they eat their food in the back of the shop but because it was a bar stand and had bar stools for them to sit on, that's why Misha and Adam called the “Bar area”. Even then, Misha is too young to drink alcohol so they do not keep it there anyway and Misha HATES alcohol of any kind. After an hours of looking through the menus and ordering their lunch, they pizza man arrives and Benedict paid for the meal (he offered to). As they were eating, Benedict could not stop looking at Misha's adorable chewing face. Misha looked at Benedict, who quickly looked away so Misha did not catch him staring.

“Ben, you okay?” Misha asked.

“Yes, I'm fine. Are you okay?” Ben asked. Adam was sitting in the middles the two of them, feeling like taking a cheesy bread-stick and shoving it down Benedict's throat.

“Same.” Misha replied, smiling. Adam decided to change the subject.

“So, Honey...did Mr. Hiddleston get his package or did you have to leave it at the front desk?” Adam asked. Misha took a sip of Pepsi and then answered.

“I gave it to him personally.” Misha said.

“Oh. What did he look like?” Adam asked.

“Short, curly ginger hair, nice cheekbones, some stubble and had a British accent.” Misha told him.

“Hmmm...interesting. Anything else?” Adam asked, trying to get a better description out of his man.

“Not that I can think of. Sorry.” Misha said.

“It's okay. Thanks for delivering the package, by the way.” Adam said.

“You're welcome.” Misha replied. After another hour, Benedict left the shop and headed back to his job.

“Well, that was really nice to see Ben.” Adam said. Misha did not say anything.

“Misha?” Adam asked, hugging his boyfriend.

“Adam, please do not hug me right now.” Misha said. Adam let go of Misha and looked at him.

“You feeling okay?” Adam asked.

“No, not really.” Misha replied.

“Is there a reason you feel this way?” Adam asked.

“When you ask me that question about ordering a healthier option for lunch. That made me feel like shit, Adam. And very embarrassed as well.” Misha said. Adam silently sighed to himself.

“Misha, I apologize. Look, I know you are a grown man and I just trying to look for you.” Adam said.

“Why did it feel like it more than that, then?” Misha said.

“Like what exactly?” Adam asked. Misha began to cry.

“IT MADE ME FEEL LIKE A FAT PIECE OF SHIT! YOU ALWAYS SAY YOU LOVE ME FOR WHO I AM REGARDLESS AND YOU SAY THAT IN FRONT OF BENEDICT!!” Misha shouted as he burst in to tears. Adam felt really bad.

“Misha, I am so sorry that I made you feel like that. That was never my intention at all. I really love you for who you are.” Adam said. Misha did a few sniffles before looking up at Adam.

“You telling me the truth?” Misha said.

“Of course. I seriously am telling you the truth, Hun.” Adam said. Misha has been lied to in the past so Misha is very cautious about people lying to him.

“Okay.” Misha said and then hugged Adam. Adam hugged him back and kissed his forehead.

“I love you.” Adam said.

“I love you, too.” Misha replied. They let go a minute later and when back to working on some new designs and checking up on the stock they had in the store.

“Hey, Misha?” Adam suddenly asked.

“Yea?” Misha replied.

“...Did you see a tall blonde man that wears a mini man-bun and has an Australian accent at that office building?” Adam asked.

“No. Is there reason you wanted to know?” Misha asked, curious.

“Damn.” Adam thought to himself.

“Adam?” Misha asked, not hearing a reply to his question.

“Oh. No reason, honey.” Adam replied. Misha went back to organizing the designs book that he moved from the shelf in front of him. Adam thought to himself as he was sketching.

“Now, that I got a somewhat good description of this “Mr. Hiddleston”...I just need to get him to meet me in person. First, I need to get Chris to myself for a day...without Misha tagging along..or knowing this. I just hope Benedict does not sense or know about my plan.” Adam thought. Misha looked over at Adam.

“I hope he is alright. He's been acting very weird lately since he saw his friend from High School during his lunch break two weeks ago. ..I...I hope....OH GOD. Is he cheating on me?!” Misha thought, worrying. Misha quickly calmed down and went back to working on the shelf. Misha was going to get to the bottom of this. No matter what he has to do to make sure Adam either is being truthful or if he has been lying to him all along.

 


End file.
